Milly Malfoy
by teeganramzhankhan
Summary: Milly Malfoy is Draco's second child. She has been waiting for her letter for about a month now. Milly's older brother Scorpius is already at Hogwarts. This is her story. By the way, it gets interesting in chapter 3... ok, that's all!
1. The letter

**Hi everyone, this is my first story on fanfic. It's definitely not perfect, but here goes...**

Milly Malfoy had been expecting the letter for a while now. Every time an owl came she checked for the letter. Scorpius Malfoy had told her all about Hogwarts. You get to share a room with your friends and learn all sorts of cool and interesting things. According to Scorpius the best part of Hogwarts was picking on the Gryffindors. Of course Milly was not sure about being mean to someone because of their house.. when she had told Scorpius that was mean, he had laughed and told her that she would get used to it.

Milly and Scorpius were not all that close. Although Scorpius told Milly many things they were very different. In fact Milly thought that Scorpius was too much like their Mum Pansy. Milly was closest with her Dad Draco. He was kind to her, whereas Pansy and Scorpius just made fun of her because they thought that she was _too_ nice. Scorpius viewed his family in the complete opposite way. His Mum was his favourite member of the family, apart from himself of course. She did everything Scorpius asked and gave him everything. However his Dad and little sister always told him not to be so mean.

* * *

Owl's wings blew dust up from the ground. A few feathers drifted down past Milly's window. She sat up straight at the sound of beating wings. She couldn't contain her excitement because as the owl flew past her window she caught a glimpse of two letters with the Hogwarts crest on them.

"Dad, my letter," she squealed with excitement. From the kitchen came the deep hearty laugh of Milly's Dad.

"Yes, that would be your letter. Congratulations little Milly," Draco said. He knew Milly had started to think she could be a squib. Especially since Scorpius had started to tease her about it.

"Hahaha. Little Milly. Good one Dad!" Scorpius' voice drifted down from upstairs.

"Scorpius," Draco said before a fight could break out. "Don't tease your sister please. You should be happy for her. We have another Slytherin in the family!"

As Milly sprinted down the stairs she heard Scorpius snort at the fact their Dad was telling him he should be happy for her. Milly swung into the kitchen ignoring Scorpius. There on the window ledge sat a tawny owl with her Hogwarts acceptance letter and Scorpius' list of what he would need. She gave the owl a treat and then reached out to take the letter. As she took the letter the owl reached down and bit her. Milly had just pulled the letters free. She dropped them on the floor in shock and screamed. Blood came running down her fingers and formed a small pool in her hand.

Milly clutched her bleeding hand. Huge tears rolled down her cheeks, an as she tried to wipe them away they mingled with her blood. Draco took out his wand and then took his daughters hand in his own.

"Episkey," Draco said quietly. Milly watched the blood disappear into the cut, and then it turned into a neat pink seam. Then all of a sudden there was not a trace of damage to the skin. Although Milly had grown up in a magical family, she was still fascinated by some things like these. Some of the girls at her old school had complained that Milly never had scabs or bruises. Even if she fell over at school, when she came to school the next day, it was gone.

Milly opened the letter and read it in her head over and over again. The whole time she couldn't help but smile. While Milly was doing this Draco opened Scorpius' letter. Scorpius was in third year. Suddenly Draco burst out laughing.

"What is it?" Pansy, Milly's Mum asked as she appeared in the fireplace with a gush. Milly's Mum had just gone shopping and was weighed down by bags. Draco hurried over to help her with them still laughing.

"Monster book of Monsters for care of magical creatures," Draco laughed.

"What?" Scorpius asked as he came down the stairs.

"Oh, it's a book, that is literally a monster. It growls and bites. But remember darling, all you have to do is stroke the spine," Pansy said in a soft voice to her favourite child.

"I can't believe they still use the Monster book of Monsters," Draco said in awe. Pansy smiled at him, but also rolled her eyes

"Well I guess we better go and get all of this from Diagon Alley, yes?" Draco says.

"Dad, can't we go later, I'm going to practice quidditch at Glen Goyle's house," Scorpius complained. Draco and Pansy quickly glance at each other.

"Of course you can go. Daddy will just take Milly after lunch, because she has to get school robes fit," Pansy said trying to make Scorpius happy.

"Ok then, well I'm going to go now," Scorpius said smiling.

"Oh, and Scorpius, don't get into mischief, alright?" Draco said. Scorpius nodded his head, but Milly knew he had his fingers crossed. Scorpius ran out the door before anyone could say anything. Milly heard the shed door swing open. Then there was a bang and a few loud curses from Scorpius. Draco cringed at the words his son was saying.

"There you are," Scorpius voice drifted up the garden. "Bye everybody see you back here so we can go to Diagon alley for lunch." Pansy stood at the window and waved her son off.

"Dad can you call me when we are about to go? Oh and can I wear muggle clothes?" Milly asked her Dad. He nodded and turned around to finish washing the breakfast plates.

"Dad, one more thing, can we go with Thea?" Milly asked.

"I will write a letter to my brother right now," Pansy told Milly. She hoped that some of Thea's Slytherin side would rub of on her pitiful, kind daughter. Plus, Scorpius and Warren were best of friends even if they were cousins.

"Thanks Mum." Milly ran upstairs to her bedroom, and sat on her bed. She read the letter once more, and then threw it onto her desk. She then got out a quill and some ink and wrote a letter to Thea:

_Dear Thea,_

_I got my letter. Screw Scorpius thinking I was a squib, I'm not, I'm a witch. Did you get your letter? Hopefully we can be in the same house. If we aren't we will still be good friends, right? Hopefully you will be able to come with us to Diagon Alley. Hope to see you soon,_

_Milly. _

Milly and Thea were best friends. Milly didn't write it in the letter in case someone read it, but neither Milly or Thea wanted to be in Slytherin. Milly asked her Dad to send the letter for her and then put on her best muggle clothes. Milly had robes, she just wanted to wear jeans a t-shirt and a hoddie. Milly and Thea had gone to the same primary school together, and shared everything in common. Since they had both gone to a muggle school they both used devices such as I-pods. Milly found it quite amusing that there were apps called Harry Potter, when Harry Potter was a famous wizard. She figured that this Harry Potter was a completely different person.

"Milly," came Draco's voice. "We are leaving now."

"Ok Dad. Is Thea coming?" Milly asked.

"Yes, of course she is," Draco said. Milly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where her Dad was waiting. She stepped into the fireplace and took a handful of flu powder threw it onto the ground.

"Diagon Alley," she pronounced clearly. There was a loud gushing noise. Milly had her eyes squeezed shut tightly. She did this, because once she had landed in a very dusty place and her eyes filled with dust. She felt her feet hit something hard and instantly bent her knees so as not to fall.

**So, thanks for reading. Pleeeaase review! Any suggestions would be great! **


	2. Rose and Albus

**Hey everyone, back to chapter 1 for a second. Pansy said "Daddy will just take Milly after lunch. It is meant to say before lunch. Hopefully chapter 2 is better than the 1st, and hopefully you enjoy it! ;) **

The Leaky Cauldron was buzzing. The hum of laughter and chat rang in Thea's ears. She was waiting for her cousin Milly.

"Oi Thea, is Scorpius coming?" Warren, Thea's brother asked. Thea glanced at him and shrugged, "I don't know Warren, probably."

Just then a small girl with light brown hair shot out of the fireplace. She stood up and opened her eyes. They shone in the dim light. It could only be one person, Milly Malfoy. She glance around at all the strange magical people sitting at the tables. A smile spread across her face when she saw Thea. She crossed the room and sat at the table opposite her cousin.

"Did you get it?" Milly asked. Since she had got her letter she had had an exciting buzz inside her. A smile spread across her cousin's face. "Yep, but I got mine last week." Milly knew her cousin was trying to tease her and rolled her eyes.

"Milly, where's Scorpius?" Warren asked.

"Ummmm, he's at Goyle's practising Quidditch. He will come a bit later," Milly said and then turned to Draco. "Dad, can we go and get robe fit?"

"Sure, Thea, are you coming?" Draco said. Thea looked up at her uncle and nodded.

Draco followed the two girls to the stonewall. They moved aside to let him open the wall. The stones shifted and moved. The wall appeared to ripple. Once the wall was fully opened the three stepped through the arch into the packed main street of Diagon Alley. Boys and girls dragged their parents around, pointing at everything, saying, "Mum, Dad, can I get that." Draco remembered his first trip, after he became a Hogwarts student, to Diagon Alley. He had rushed around excited, dragging his unwilling father around to look at everything. Draco had been to Diagon Alley a number of times before he had been accepted to Hogwarts, however, it always seemed much more exciting when you had just been accepted. Now he was thinking back, he remembered his first meeting with 'the boy who lived'. Draco had not recognised Harry, but his parents had. They had met in 'Madam Malkins Robes'.

'HEY Thea… look at that boy," Milly said pointing to a boy with dark hair and beautiful eyes.

"He's really cute," Thea giggled. "Hey uncle Draco, do you know who he is?"

"I'm not sure," Draco chuckled. "Although he looks like he's with Harry."

"HARRY POTTER?!" Milly said, watching as her dad nodded.

"That makes him even cuter, "Thea said freely. Milly and Thea didn't really mind if Draco knew, he wouldn't tell anyone. In fact most of the time he pretends not to listen.

The two girls walked into the shop with a sign saying 'Madam Malkins Robes'. As soon as they walked in they were greeted by a fat old looking lady.

"Patricia," the lady yelled. "Come and help me measure these girls, will you?" A pretty girl with ebony hair and blue eyes walked out a back room after being called three times.

"Take your time, why don't you," the lady scolded. They could have been just friends, but their eyes said something else. The girl looked completely different from the old lady. That is all except for the blue of their eyes. The lady was too old to be the girl's mother, so Milly thought it must be her Grandmother.

Milly and Thea were told to stand on two black platforms. The old lady and girl went straight to work. They wrapped white measuring tapes around the two girls. As Draco watched he had a mental flashback. He was standing on a platform with a lady wrapping measuring tapes around him. And the boy, who turned out to be Harry Potter was on the next platform along.

"Déjà vu," came a friendly voice. "Funny meeting you here". Draco spun around slightly shocked. He recognised the voice straight away.

"Harry, it's been a while," Draco said sounding a bit shocked. Milly and Thea were both looking at the boy and girl in the door. The girl had long, red hair, which glimmered from the light outside. Both of them were skinny, and fairly tall.

"Albus, Rose, come here and meet Draco," Harry said. The two kids walked forward until Milly and Thea could see them. Even though she knew who it was, Milly still let a gasp escape.

"So who are those two then?" Harry said, gesturing towards Milly and Thea.

"My daughter, Milly is the shorter one with light brown hair, and my niece Thea, is the other one with hazelnut brown hair," Draco said pointing to each in turn. Harry nodded and introduced Rose and Albus in the same manner. Draco and Harry talked until Milly and Thea were done.

"OH MY GOD!" Thea and Milly squealed together when they were out of the shop. "He is soooooo cute, like not in a little person way, like…" Thea said.

"Like a cute way, of someone our age way," Milly finished.

"Yeh… like that," Thea said with a smile spread across her face. "Man, I hope we are in the same house as him." At this, Draco scowled, but made not comment.

"Girls, shall we go back for lunch now? I think Scorpius will be here now." The two girls nodded, smiles still spread across their faces. They headed back to the wall and entered into the courtyard. As the door grinded shut behind them, another family passed into the courtyard. Draco nodded to the man as he walked pasted him and went inside. Milly and Thea followed him in. The rest of Thea's family were still sitting around the same table. The only difference was that they all had a butter beer clamped in their hands. Also Scorpius had arrived and was talking to Warren.

After lunch, Draco took Milly, Thea, Scorpius and Warren around to all the other shops they needed to visit.

* * *

"First stop is Florish and Blotts," Draco announced, opening the door. As he opened it a bell on the inside jangled merrily. As soon as the Great War was over, Diagon Alley had quickly been restored to it's former self. Milly went of with Thea to collect their first year books, while Draco and Warren went to find their third year books. There were many other students from all different grades buying their new books.

"Hi, it's Milly and Thea right?" came a voice from behind the two girls. They both turned around and saw the red headed girl from Madam Malkin's Robes.

"Yeh, and your Rose right?" Thea said happily. Rose nodded. "Are you first years then?"

"Yes, what about you and… ummm… Albus, right?" Milly said. Rose smiled, "Yep, Albus and I are first years as well. Maybe we will be in the same house."

"That would be nice," Thea said quietly, then said louder, "Nah, you won't be in Slytherin." Rose raised an eyebrow. She looked pretty confused.

"Sorry. Our parents want us to be in Slythrin, but we both want to be in Gryffindor," Milly explained.

"Ohhh, makes sense. You do realise they will find out when you get into Gryffindor?" Rose said. Milly and Thea both nodded, but then Milly changed her mind.

"How do you know if we will get in Gryffindor or not?"

"Well, think about it. You dare to dream of being in Gryffindor, no matter what your parents think is right. That is courageous." Both Milly and Thea were impressed by how smart this girl was. They just hoped she wouldn't be in Ravenclaw.

"Milly, Thea, are you done?" came Scorpius' voice. He walked around the corner and gasped.

"Milly, Thea, come away from her. She is a stupid Weasley. You don't mix with people like them." Milly looked shocked, and when she glanced at the other two so did they. Milly glanced at Rose.

"Sorry about him, he's just Slytherin through and through." Rose nodded.

"I should go now," she said and turned on her heel and hurried off. Milly scowled at Scorpius, and so did Thea.

They paid for the books and continued to the writing implements shop, where they bought ink and new quills. After the event in Florish and Blotts, the mood was very sour. Because of this, Draco sent Scorpius and Warren to get quidditch stuff while he took the two girls to buy cauldrons and other potions equipment. This was fairly fast, because they had potions kits set up for first years. Draco piled everything into his small backpack. He had put a simple extendable charm on it so he only needed one bag. The next shop they went was none other than Olivanders. The peeling gold paint read 'Olivanders, Fine Maker of Wands Since 382 BC. As they entered an old withered man called out a younger man to help him with the customers. The younger man came bustling down a pathway made between all of the wands.

"Mr Malfoy, how are you," the old withered man croaked.

"I'm well, Mr Olivander. You must be doing well to still be alive at such and age," Draco commented in a friendly tone. The old man laughed.

"Especially after what happened in the war," he sighed, then turned to the man. He told the man what each of the girls should try. The man jogged of up one of the many pathways, and came back with a bunch of boxes. He carefully opened one of them and handed it to Thea. Thea looked at it for a second and then waved it at its box. Everyone jumped back as it burst into flames. Thea quickly placed the wand on the table.

"Geeze, that was the one the other girl was meant to try," Mr Olivander croaked at the old man.

"Ohhh, sorry Mr Olivander," he said. Then he handed the wand to Milly. Milly felt a tingle run through her fingers and up her hand.

"Hahaha, yes, that's the one," the old man croaked, a smile crept across his face and his voice seemed livelier. "Now, that wand there is for Thea to try," Olivander said. The other man nodded and handed it to Thea. Milly watched as Thea's face changed. This made Olivander's smile spread right across his face, and he nodded.

"That's the one," he said. "Good luck at school then".

* * *

They had one more stop and that was at 'Magical Menagerie'. Both girls got owls. Thea got a spotted owl, and named it Billius. Billius had a beautiful set of feathers. They were brown with white spots sprayed over its back and stomach. It had big beautiful brown eyes. Billius still hadn't grown all of his feathers, and still had some baby down. Milly on the other hand chose an eagle owl. It was fairly large, but had only just lost its baby down. She named her owl Dusk. She had two tufts of feathers that made her look like she had ears. Dusks feathers were a mixture of a honeycomb colour, with some dark brown splotched around the place. But the main reason Milly chose an eagle owl, Dusk in particular, was because of the beautiful amber eyes she had.

Milly and Thea said their goodbyes at the fireplace in The Leaky Cauldron, and then Flooed out.

**Soooo, what do you think so far? What should happen next? hopefully you like it. Plleeaase review! Hopefully I can Get another chapter up soon, because it is school holidays. YYYAAAYYY! Love Yahs all, and more soon :)**


	3. The Fight

**Hi, so because I'm on holidays... and I'm not doing anything... I guess I'll be updating more regularly. I can't believe I have already had 75 views. Please keep reading, because tis is where things are about to get interesting.**

It has been almost a week now, since Milly got her letter. It had been the best moment of her life, and she wanted to be at Hogwarts right away. She wanted to be at Hogwarts for two reasons. The first was obvious, Hogwarts was new and exciting for Milly. The second reason upset Milly terribly. Ever since going to Diagon Alley there had been a lot of tension in the Malfoy family. Scorpius and Pansy blanked Milly from the second she got back with Draco. But the worst part was Draco had taken Millys side. Milly could have been happy about this, but now her parents argued all the time because of it. Draco had started leaving early and coming home when everyone was in bed. This left Milly to the verbal, and sometimes physical abuse from her mum and older brother.

* * *

Finally it was the day. Milly could get out of the war raging at her house and go to Hogwarts with Thea and Rose. Both Thea and Rose had sent Milly letters over the past week, and Milly had replied, trying not to tell her friends what was going on. Milly had her trunk packed at the door with her owl Dusk and her wand was in her pocket.

"Come on then Milly, you stupid girl," Pansy said from the car. Milly dragged her trunk down the stairs as she heard her parents break out in argument.

"Here, let me help you. Go and get in the car," Draco said coming over. He took Milly's trunk and carried it the rest of the way to the car, while Pansy yelled abuse at him.

"Honestly dad, I don't know why you stick up for her, the little git," Scorpius said. He rather enjoyed it when his parents fought. It gave him a chance to stand up for his mum who did everything for him.

* * *

Draco helped Milly get her trunk onto a trolley. Pansy and Scorpius were already gone.

"Milly, I know this really hurts you, the way your mum and I fight. I'm really sorry, but I can't let her do this to you-"

"Dad, don't worry. I'm going to Hogwarts. Mum won't be there, only Scorpius, and I won't see him much if I'm not in Slytherin. Just don't let her bully you," Milly said as she pushed her trolley up platform 9.

"I'll do my best, but you know what your mum is like-"

"Dad, if anything goes to bad, just hire a room at The Leaky Cauldron. Ok?"

"Milly…Fine," Draco groaned. Milly pushed the trolley through the wall onto platform 9¾. Draco followed her. Milly pushed her trolley up the platform until she found Thea and Rose. Draco helped her put the trunk under her seat.

"Bye dad. Don't do anything stupid ok? Oh, and write to me as often as you can," Milly said, trying to sound happy. She hugged her dad, and then got onto the train before it pulled out of the station. The train slowly gained speed. All the kids, including Milly, Thea and Rose leaned out the window to wave goodbye. As milly waved, she felt a hand thump into the back of her head. She presumed it was an accient, some parent waving of their kid, until she saw her mums face.

"Milly are you sure you are ok?" Rose asked. It turned out the thump was a lot harder than Milly thought. She was now sitting with tissues clamped on her head to stop the blood. Milly nodded, but her face screwed up in pain.

"I'm not sure you're telling the truth," Thea said, and Rose and Albus both nodded.

"Really it's fine, plus it was a accident," Milly lied. She took the tissues of her head, but it was still bleeding a fair bit.

"I'm going to get James, maybe he can do a spell to stop the bleeding," Albus said. He got up and went out the door before Milly could protest.

"Milly, that was your mum that did that, and-well-umm, I don't think it was an accident. I mean did you see the way she looked at you. It looked like she was glad you were leaving," Thea said, and glanced at Rose for support. Rose nodded her head. The door slid open and two boys walked in. one was albus and the other must have been james.

"Alright, so you must be Thea and Milly, the two girls I've been told so much about. I mean, these two were so annoying, going on about you two. But now I finally meet the two of you, yeah, I can see what they were talking about." Milly felt slightly disturbed, because James was flirting with both her and her cousin.

"James, FAR OUT, just look at the cut and stop the blood, ok?" Albus said as blush crept up his face.

"Chill it little bro, don't get too jealous," James said mocking Albus' voice.

"James, that's not even funny, just fix the cut and leave," Rose said firmly. James sighed loudly and looked at the cut on the back of Milly's head.

"Episkey," James murmered under his breath. "I know when im not needed," James said theatrically an walked out pretending to be sad, although he managed a wink at thea and milly.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, he is so annoying," Albus huffed.

"And cute," Thea said smiling.

"Ewwww, that's gross," Albus said. All three girls burst out laughing. Albus looked at them with a look that said 'girls are weird'.

"Well, I agree, except that's weird because he's my cousin," Rose said, half teasing half serious.

"You are all sooo weird... and gross-and-well-yeh," Albus said.

"Well I did't say anything, but we are your only friends at the moment... so don't be too mean," Milly said smiling.

"Well he seems cool to me," Thea said. "I wish my brother was that cool, and nice to me."

"Well, he's not that nice to me, and he only pretends to be cool," Albus said, struggling to make the three girls agree with him.

The four of them talked for a while longer when there was a knock on the door.

"Anything from the trolley?" an old plump lady said.

"Ummmm, yes, I'll get a pasty and a pumpkin juice thanks," Rose said. the lady nodded and looked at the other three.

"Same, please," Thea and Milly said in chorus.

"Errr, yeh, I'll get the same, but can I also get a Bertie Botts Every Flavoured Beans," Albus said awkwardly. The lady smiled and then nodded. She bent down and got out four pasties and four pumpkin juices. The lady handed them out and collected the money before handing Albus the Bertie Botts.

"Thank you," Rose said politely as the lady continued on her journey down the train. All four ripped the wrapper of their pasty and took a bite. Milly giggled as saucey stuff ran down Albus' chin. The other two girls glanced at Albus and started laughing. He looked confused.

"What?" Albus said after he had finished his mouthful. the sauce had started dribbling onto Albus' shirt without him realising.

"Ummm-well-you-sort-of-ummm. You have sauce on you face... and... shirt. So maybe you should change into your robes," Rose said. Albus glanced down at the sauce on his shirt. He ran the back of his hand across his chin, and found it covered in sauce.

"Right, well, I'll go and change then. But you three should change as well. We will be at Hogwarts soon," Albus said glancing out the window. The sky was amber in the distance and purple above the train. Albus slid the door open, grabbed his robes, and then headed off down the hall of the train. The three girls quickly changed into their robes and finished their pasties and pumpkin juice.

**So, how's chapter three? Pleeeaaassse review. I need to know where you think this should go, so review your ideas. Ok... so that's all. More soon, because... because I'm on holidays... wait, I think I've mentioned that twice already... anyways, yeh. I hope you enjoy, and pleeaassse review and keep reading... No.. wait for me to update before you keep reading... ok, that's all. Love yahs :)**


	4. It's What You Ask

**Hey guys, so like I said yesterday, I'm posting stories regularly. I should have another chapter up tomorrow. Ok so I'd like to say thanks to KimmyRah, guest (whoever you are) and Hornet394 for being the first people to either follow my story or review. Thanks to all three of you. :)**

The train screeched as it pulled to a halt. Milly shook Thea awake. Thea had fallen asleep after finishing he pumpkin juice and pasty.

"Wha-Milly… are we there yet," Thea asked as she rubbed sleep from her eyes. Milly nodded.

"Wake up lazy bones," Rose said in her sweet tone. "We need to get off the Hogwarts express."

"Oooookkkkkk, I'm awake, geeze," Thea huffed. She sat up and straightened her robes, and then stood up. The four first year students walked into the corridor of the train.

"Oi, well look who we have here, Milly and Thea are still hanging out with Weasley and Potter," Scorpius tutted. "I thought you would have learned your lesson by now Milly… but… I guess I was wrong… you're still a stupid little girl. Don't you know how strange The Weaselys and Potters are? Geeze," Scorpius said smiling as all his friends, including Warren burst out laughing.

"Well, seeing as you don't have mum to stick up for you this time I'm not afraid. You're just a nasty person," Milly said. All of Scorpius' friends stopped laughing, and watched what happened next. _WHACK. _Scorpius hit Milly hard across the face.

"HOW _DARE_ YOU BRING MUM INTO THIS. YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS THAT DAD IS NEVER THERE TO STICK UP FOR YOU! Get a life, you little cow."

"Scorpius, you don't go around hitting people especiall-"

"Thea, don't you get into this. Your just as bad as Milly," Warren, Thea's brother yelled. Scorpius turned on his heel and was followed by all of his friends. Milly touched her throbbing face, on the verge of tears.

"Milly… what was that all about?" Rose asked the question Thea wanted to ask, but was too shocked to. Milly shook her head as the tears rolled over her swollen, red and extremely painful cheek.

* * *

"All first years this way," a tall man shouted. In fact, he wasn't just tall, he was huge.

"He's just as dad described him, only, he has a little bit more grey hair than dad said, or the photos," Albus said.

"Who?" Thea asked. She was watching Milly anxiously.

"Oh, that's Hagrid. He's good friends with Harry, Ginny, mum and dad. Hagrid is the Hogwarts ground keeper," Rose explained.

"Cool," Milly said trying to sound strong.

"Hello there Albus, Rose. Ohhh, what happened to your face?" Hagrid asked Milly.

"Nothing, sir," Milly lied.

"Now, just because I'm getting old, doesn't mean I can't see that your face is swollen and red. Well, you don't have to tell me but at least let me fix it. Oh, and call me Hagrid." Hagrid practically doubled over and placed his huge hand on Milly's face. It practically covered the whole of her face. Milly wasn't sure what Hagrid was doing, but he felt the pain disappear and could feel her face deflating.

"There," Hagrid said stepping back and examining Milly's face. "Right lets go then."

Hagrid had led all the first years to a lake. Lined up along the bank were eleven boats. Each one had a lantern on a pole at the rear end. All the students piled into ten of the boats, and Hagrid had one for himself. Milly, Thea, Rose and Albus climbed into the one next to Hagrid's. As the boats started to move, kids in other boats began looking up a bit and pointing. Thea nudged Milly.

"Look at that. That must be the castle." Milly looked at what Thea was pointing at and her mouth fell open. There on top of a slight hill was a huge, old looking castle. Lights glimmered in the many little windows, which dotted the castles surface. The light that came out of the windows seemed to give the lake an eerie effect. Milly couldn't help but gasp. Then she looked out towards a dark forest. You could just see it in the gloomy light, and Milly could have sworn she saw eyes shining.

* * *

Soon the boats had stopped on the other side of the lake. All the kids from each boat jumped carefully onto the bank.

"Ok everyone. Make sure you follow me and keep close," Hagrid boomed. All the kids gathered around Hagrid as they followed him up to the castle. It wasn't a long walk, but it still gave Milly the creeps. It wasn't because of anything that she could see, but everything she couldn't. the things she could hear, but not see. The howls and rustles. And of course the noises that sounded like fights. Fights between huge animals.

"Ok, we are almost there," Hagrid boomed even louder than the first time. This made Milly and all the other first years jump. Milly, Thea and Rose burst out laughing, and Albus looked at them like they were idiots.

"Here we are. Now you need to wait here until a teacher comes to get you, ok?" Hagrid asked, not that they had a choice.

"OOOKKKK," came a chorus of voices, from all the first years.

"Oh my god," Albus said, his voice sounding weak. "What if I don't get into Gryffindor?"

"Albus, don't worry, we will all still be friends. And it's what you ask," Rose said sweetly.

**This chapter is the shortest chapter so far, but I have a reason. Ok, so I know what I want to do for my next chapter, but I didn't want to put this one with it, because then it would be too long. Anyways, hopefully I can get another chapter up tomorrow. Thanks again to the three people I mentioned above, and keep reading pleeaase. Oh, and review to. Ok, that's all, bye! :)**


	5. The Sorting Ceremony

**Ok, chapter 5 already. I have another thanks to make, again to Hornet394. Ummm well thanks for the constructive criticism… it really helps. So hopefully I can change those things for the rest of the story! Ok that's all, but yeh, constructive criticism is great!**

Milly, Thea, Rose and Albus waited outside the great hall with all the other first year students. The huge door creaked open, letting a beam of light fall across the stone floor. A skinny lady with blonde hair walked out.

"Ok, we are ready for you now," She said in a sweet day dreamy tone. "I will call out the list of names. When I call yours sit on the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Good Luck, and I hope you get the house you want! By the way, my name is Professor Lovegood." Professor Lovegood turned on her heel and walked into the Great Hall, followed by the 40 first years. Milly did as all the other students did, and lined up in font of all the teachers. There on the stool was a ratty, old looking hat.

Once all of the first years were lined up at the front the whole hall fell silent. All eyes were on the hat. The hat moved a little, then a rip opened like a mouth, and the hat began to sing:

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart;

You might be in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your friends,

Those cunning folk use means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

Your in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

As soon as the song drew to an end everyone in the hall burst out in loud cheering and clapping. Professor Lovegood then unrolled a scroll and began reading the names. "Boot, Jimmy," she called, still sounding like her mind was elsewhere. A nervous looking boy shuffled up to the stool. He sat carefully on the edge. Professor Lovegood placed the hat on his head the Sorting Hat seemed to be thinking really hard.

"HUFFLEPUFF," the hat yelled out. One of the long tables burst out clapping and cheering, while Jimmy shuffled of towards the table.

"Bullstrode, Tina," Professor Lovegood yelled, although her voice seemed a little bitter. A tall, girl walked out. She looked really proud. She sat on the stool, and The Sorting Hat was placed on her head. "SLYTHRIN," the hat yelled almost as soon as it touched her head. This is what Milly thought would have happened for Scorpius and Warren.

"Finch-Fletchley, Sarah."

"RAVENCLAW," the hat yelled. A few more names were yelled, and they were each placed in different houses.

"Malfoy, Milly." Milly felt like her heart was going to burst out. She was so nervous. As she walked up to the stool, her legs felt like jelly. She sat cautiously on the stool, hoping it wouldn't fall over.

'Now, a Malfoy, hey. My first instinct is to place you in Slytherin, but I feel that you may be different. In fact, very different, but then where do I put you?' The sorting hat said, going on and on.

'Well, I don't want my brother and mum to hate me forever, so, maybe Ravenclaw. If you put me into Gryffindor, maybe even dad will hate me,' Milly though to the hat.

'Ok, then it must be,' the hat though.

"RAVENCLAW." One of the middle tables burst out clapping and cheering. Milly glanced at Thea, Rose and Albus, who had started talking.

"Sorry guys," Milly said as she walked past. Milly was happy, because, this gave her family a chance to heel, but it meant that she wouldn't be with her cousin and two other friends. She sat at the table next to Sarah Finch-Fletchley, hoping that she would find a new friend in her.

Names when by, but the next name Milly was listening out for was Thea's. then it came

"Parkinson, Thea," Professor Lovegood said. Milly sat up straight to see her cousin. Thea walked up confidently. When she sat on the stool, Milly noticed she had a sly smile on her face. As soon as the hat was placed on her head it disappeared, and she started mouthing something. The hat twitched a little.

"RAVENCLAW," the Sorting Hat yelled. Milly felt her mouth drop open. Her cousin had given up her dream of being in Gryffindor, for her. Thea sat next to Milly, just as the next name was called.

"Potter, Albus," Professor Lovegood said, a twinkle in the way she said it. Albus went up and sat on the stool. The hat was placed on his head. He looked like he was concentrating really hard.

"RAVENCLAW," the Sorting hat yelled out. Milly had gotten the idea now, and clapped loudly. Albus walked over to the Ravenclaw table and sat opposite to Milly and Thea.

"Fingers crossed for Rose," Albus said.

"Don't worry, Rose is easily smart enough to be in Ravenclaw," Milly said reassuringly. Albus nodded, but still looked nervous for her. A few more names went by and then Rose was called.

"Weasley, Rose," Professor Lovegood said, letting a smile slip onto her face when she remembered all of the Weasley children. Rose walked up to the stool. She looked really nervous. Her hands were shaking as she lowered herself onto the stool. The Sorting Hat was placed on her head, and covered he eyes and nose. The Hat took a few agonizing seconds to decide.

"GR-RAVNCLAW," the Hat yelled. As the hat was taken of Rose's head, you could see her face flood with relief. A smile burst out across her face as she walked over to her three friends. She slid in next to Albus, and listened to the last few people being sorted. After everyone was sorted, all the students started to talk. The tense feeling was gone, and all four friends were able to relax.

**So, hopefully, I can get chapter 6 up tomorrow, but I have things on tomorrow. Anyways, review, constructive critism, ideas. By the way, who do you think the head master should be? I can't think of anyone. Thanks for reading, and please keep reading, and ummm, yeh. ****… OMG… you can do faces like that on the computer… cool!**


	6. The Ravenclaw Dorm

**Hi everyone, I can't believe that I'm already up to chapter 6. I don't think I'll be able to update until Saturday, but I'll try my hardest :)**

"Silence everyone," Professor Lovegood said, she still sounded like her mind was on other things. Everyone in the whole hall fell silent. Everyone waited, and then suddenly, a ghost appeared. It settled on the Headmasters chair.

"Uncle Fred!" both Albus and Rose said in unison. The ghost looked in their direction and waved. Then the ghost with the name Fred stood up and made some announcements, he started with

"Hello to all new first years. I hope you have a wonderful time at Hogwarts! My name is Professor Weasley." He then winked at Albus and Rose. "Especially to you two," he said in a mocking voice.

"Uncle George has no idea how someone as clown-like as Fred could be a headmaster, but he seems to be extremely good at it. Although, George thinks he lost some of his… ummm, immaturity after he died," Albus said smiling.

"How'd he die?" Milly asked.

"Oh, he died in the Great War. Voldemorts side of the battle blew up the building he was in," Rose said.

"Well, I'm sorry about that," Thea said.

"Nah, don't worry, he died before we were born, and became a ghost before we were born," Albus said in a cool way, that made Milly's heart jump.

"Let the feast begin," Fred said, and then food filled the tables. The food had come from nowhere. Even though Milly had eaten of the train, she was still starving. She could tell her friends were as well because they were already digging in.

* * *

Albus moaned. "I think I ate too much," he said.

"Same," Thea said.

"Ahhh, well, I don't like to say it… but I told you so," Rose said teasingly

"_We _told them so," Milly said.

"Right, we told you so," Rose said and then her and Milly burst out laughing. They were following the head girl to the Ravenclaw common room.

"Right, so this is the door to our common room. It will ask you a question, and if you answer correctly, it will let you pass through. If you answer it wrongly, you must wait until someone else comes and answers it," The head girl explained. The head boy watched her and nodded every so often. The head girl then turned to the door.

"What is the spell used for turning out lights?" The door asked in a honey tone.

"Knox," the head girl replied immediately. The door swung open

"Welcome to the Ravenclaw common room," the door said. All the Ravenclaws filed into the common room. It was scattered with lounges and beanbags. Most of the walls were lined with desks, and in the middle of the room was a fire. The fireplace was open the whole way around, and a pipe ran up to the top of the room. Around the edge a the fire, a round grate had been placed, to stop accidental burns.

"Wow, this is even better than what dad described the Gryffindor common room to be like," Rose said.

"Well, it's got to be better than the Slytherin common room. Their common room is near the dungeons… according to what my dad said. But I bet everyone views their common rooms different to the others. I mean most people would chose theirs over another's," Milly said. Albus and Thea had collapsed into armchairs, complaining that their stomachs hurt.

"I feel kind of bad for them, don't you," Milly said.

"Yeh, but it serves them right," Rose said.

"Well, if you think about it, they are in Ravenclaw, so they should be smart enough not to eat so much. Therefore, it's their fault," the head girl of Ravenclaw said, smiling. She had long dark hair, and it fell to her waist. However, this contrasted with the bright blue eyes, which glimmered in the firelight.

"Anyways, welcome to Hogwarts, if there is anything I can do to help you settle in, I'd be happy," she said. "My name's Gracie, by the way."

"Oh, well thanks Gracie, but I think we are ok, for the moment… actually… can you please tell us where the girls dorms are?" Rose said.

"Sure, just go right to the top of the stairs, and that's the door you want. I wish my year could have the top floor. Oh, and your stuff is already in there," Gracie explained.

"Cool, thank," Milly said. She then turned to Thea and Albus who were still complaining about eating too much.

"Are you coming, Thea?" Milly asked. Thea nodded.

"K, well we will see you in the morning Albus," Milly said. Thea nodded, again.

"Yeh, see you in the morning Albus," Rose said.

"Yeh, later," Albus said.

'That's the same way of sounding so cool…' Milly thought as the three girls walked of to their dorm.

* * *

"So, apart from the three of us, I wonder who the other girls are," Rose said. Milly nodded, still thinking about Albus. Milly and rose were practically dragging Thea up the stairs.

"Here is the end of the steps, and the door to our dorm. Thea try not to embarrass yourself, ok?" Milly said.

"Right," Thea said, and stood up straight, and then suddenly doubled over.

"Ok, that's harder than I thought it would be," Thea said. Rose opened the door, and the three girls walked into the dorm.

"Oh, hi, you're the three other girls of Ravenclaw first year. I'm Sarah, and this is Talia. What are your names?" the girl named Sarah said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Rose, and these are my friends Milly and Thea," Rose said trying to make a good first impression. Thea groaned.

"Which bed is mine?" Thea asked. Milly pointed at the one with Thea's trunk at the end. Thea shuffled over and collapsed onto her bed.

"Well, we will have a big day tomorrow, so as much as I want to talk to you three-well-you two, I think we should go to sleep. Well, I am at least," Talia said.

"Suit yourself, it's our first night here, I want to talk to our roomies, although, Thea doesn't look up to it," Sarah said, a cheeky glint in her eyes, and a smile spread across her face.

"See, I got these just to share with whoever my room mates were… but now are," Sarah said pulling out a box of every flavoured beans, and licorice wands.

"Cool," Rose said. "At least some people don't eat_ soooo _much that they pass out on their beds straight away." A groan came from Thea's bed, and the other four girls burst out laughing.

"Well, I am going to sleep. I don't want to be tired for the first day of school tomorrow," Talia said, hoping that bringing school in would make the three think about it. Milly, Rose and Sarah just shrugged. Sarah tapped the bed next to her, and Milly and Rose sat on her bed. Now they just had to find the line, so they wouldn't make a bad impression in the morning.

**So... Thanks to KimmyRah for suggesting Fred... But I want to know what class you guys want them to take first... And who will be the Professor? Thanks for reading... And love you all **


End file.
